


Taking The Edge Off

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Incident with Quintessence, M/M, Mama Yellow Lion, Mentions Mama Red and Mama Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith, looking for something to take the edge off, stumbles across his boyfriend in his lion's hangar.
Relationships: Hunk & Yellow Lion (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Yellow Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 55





	Taking The Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Heith with a little bit of Mama Yellow Lion and a more Galran looking Keith.

"Taking The Edge Off"

Keith had taken to walking through the corridors late at night, since the training deck was now locked at night. He needed something to take the edge off, especially since he now looked part Galra. Hunk had always joked that he was going to turn purple, and after an incident with some weird quintessence, Keith _had_ turned purple...well, it was actually really fine purple fur. He also had large, furry, purple ears; a long, thin, purple tail; sharp fangs; and purple cheek stripes. He still had his human eyes and his black hair from his human heritage but the rest of him looked Galra.

He had thought that Hunk would be nervous around him, but, to his relief, he didn't treat him any differently, aside from calling him 'Galra Keith' and stroking his ears, the latter of which was a sure fire way to get him to purr.

He was walking by Yellow Lion's hangar and saw Hunk sitting down between Yellow's paws. Confused, he entered the hangar and approached his boyfriend. "Hunk?"

When he heard his name, he looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend. He held his arms open. "Come here, Keith."

Keith immediately settled next to Hunk and snuggled into his side. Hunk stroked his ears, causing Keith to purr, which was heard in his voice. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, and then, I had a nightmare, so I came here to relax with Yellow. Why are you up?"

_"Someone_ locked the training deck, so I have nothing to take the edge off."

"You shouldn't train late at night."

Keith's tail swished against the floor, hearing someone other than Hunk talk. He looked up, not dislodging Hunk's hands from his ears. "Was that Yellow?"

His answer was a deep purr definitely coming from the large robotic Yellow Lion. Hunk smiled. "Yes. She loves to mother me."

"Red and Black do the same with me. I just wasn't expecting to hear another lion."

Fin


End file.
